Never Mine
by izzy1363
Summary: AU SASUNARU. This is set at the end of the nineteenth century, Naruto and his family go to Myrtle Beach for summer vacation there he meets a doctor and author Sasuke Uchiha, who is married with children, what are they to do when they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I was sitting in my PoliSci class bored out of my mind, and this topic began to run through my head, what if the characters of Naruto lived during the end of the nineteenth century, and what if Sasuke was 35 and Naruto was 15, and Sasuke was married with two children, the idea came from a book I read, but come on. I don't own Naruto or the book which name I can't currently recall._

_I will tell you know this is a boy x boy story a SasuNaru, yippy. It is AU and some of the characters may be a little OOC. Also I have horrible grammar as one of my professors so kindly put it my sentence structure is at points unintelligible, but I promise you I will try to work on my grammar. In my defense it's hard for some people, and that was a paper I did at four in the morning and didn't proof read, I am going to move on before I start to cry. Also please be nice this professor broke my spirit enough already._

* * *

**Never Mine**

The sun catches every spot of his hair, his blue eyes seem to rival the beauty of the sea itself. He walks around in his white shirt and waistcoat, and black trousers, his shoes long forgotten in the need he felt to feel the sand with his bare feet. The inhales long breaths of the sea breeze, and in the brief walk from the edge of the beach to his house he learns about desire. It's a desire that slows the breath, which causes preoccupied pause in the midst of uttering a sentence that focuses the gaze absolutely on one thing; this is his first time being the object of desire. Around him are men women, men in their bathing costumes, women stare at him realizing not only the physical beauty he has, but also the good heart that he keeps within his heart, that is so obvious every time he smiles.

His fathers in his white suit calls to him, but his voice remains unheard due to the surf, almost an exact replica of this young boy, his eyes however show the wisdom that he has acquired through the years. His father is a gentle man who he holds nothing against, although he believes himself to be in possession of both his present and future, he has been told what his future will be, as if it were not his own to decide.

They have traveled from Boston to Myrtle Beach to enjoy the summer away from the busy city. When they arrived at their house in Myrtle Beach, his father's manservant Kakashi is asked to bring in the entire luggage, and Naruto's aid, Iruka, is asked to help Naruto unpack.

The house is a modest by some standards; even though Naruto's father was a wealthy man. He loves this house with its white dark blue shutters; the house stands two stories high and is surrounded by several graceful porches. Its roof curves shallowly and is inset with evenly spaced dormer windows. The house is an oddity it used to be a convent, it has cell like bedrooms, two of which Naruto and his father occupy, and three that have been connected for his mothers use. There is also a small chapel beneath the ground floor; this room is still to be untouched they can't bring themselves to occupy this room, with their own possessions.

"Naruto, I called to you." His father says as Naruto walks up. "Iruka has prepared a tray of bread and pastes," his father says, "He has taken it to your mother's room so that you both can have something to eat after the long journey."

Up close he can see his fathers face, clearer than he has this winter. It is a strong face, full of character, his most striking feature however is the navy of his eyes, a blue so vivid that his eyes alone, even with the flecks of rust in the irises, suggest moral rectitude. A fan of wrinkles, however, as well as folds of skin at the lids, softens the suggested righteousness.

"After you are finished with the tea, I would like to see you in my study, so that we can discuss your summer studies." He says walking away. His heart falls at the mention of summer studies. His father does not trust academies with his studies so he has taken his education upon himself. "Of course." He answers

After his meeting with his mother, he heads over to his father study, his father makes no mention to him that he is still only in his white shirt and waistcoat, instead continues to read. He then proceeds to ask his father what books he recommends him to read.

"I should like you to read the essays of Sasuke Uchiha," he says reaching for a volume, and handing it to him. "And then you and I will discuss the contents, for the author is here in Myrtle Beach and is coming to stay with us for the weekend."

This is the first time he hears Sasuke Uchiha's name.

"Uchiha is bringing his wife and children with him; I hope you will entertain them." He says

"Of course, as to the essays I have never heard of the author." He says. "Uchiha is a man of medicine, he lectures occasionally at the college, which is where I met him; but his true calling, in my estimation, is an essayist," His father says.

"Not only that, but he will be helping in this city's hospital, a doctor is missing and he is willing to give his help for free," his dad said.

* * *

Later that day Naruto will sits by the window and sketches the ocean waves. He is so distracted by the beauty of the ocean that he pays no attention to the strangers approaching the house. 

When he finally hears the voices of young children he realizes this means Sasuke Uchiha and his family have arrived and he must go greet them. He walks out, his sketch under his arm, and heads towards the children, he first says hello to the shy boy, and then he says hello to eldest child who tells him her name is Martha.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," he says. The girl takes his hand but looks over at smoothing over his shoulder.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha." He hears a voice say behind him.

He makes a half turn, and is met with a pair of onyx eyes, the man nods almost imperceptibly, his shirt is wilted with the humidity, and his trousers are frosted with water and sand. He is standing with his hands in his pockets, his braces making indentations in his shoulders. The cuffs of his shirt are undone. IN the time it takes him to cross the porch and extend his hand, Naruto guesses he is about the age of his father, maybe a few years younger, which would make him about thirty five. He is not stocky exactly because he has height, but he is broad shouldered. He has the sense his clothes confine him.

As he takes his hand, he steps from the shade of the porch into the sunlight. He glances down at their clasped hands and then again t his face. He does not speak for some seconds after that, nor does Naruto. Not a word, not a greeting, not a pleasantry. And Naruto thinks that his mother, who is just coming out onto the porch at this time, must see this silence between them.

* * *

_I don't know how this is gonna work out, I remember so many things about the book but some of them just don't fit with my adaptation, the person in the book was a girl. Also I feel that I may be adding too much detail, maybe that's a good thing, please review tell me what you think just don't be too mean about it. Jeez I still have a bunch of characters to add. I think you can tell from the first encounter that Naruto is already a bit obsessed with Sasuke he pays so much attention to him and hardly any to the children._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, welcome to the second chapter of my adaptation of a book whose name I don't remember. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_This is a SasuNaru story meaning boy x boy if you are against this than please stop and don't go any further. Also this chapter is long well at least to me it seems long. I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Never Mine **

**Chapter 2**

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Naruto finally says.

"And I yours," He says, releasing his hand. "I see you have met my children Martha and Randall."

Naruto nods.

"Do you swim?" Martha asks besides him, her voice breaking through the warm bath of Sasuke Uchiha's greeting like a spill of ice.

"Yes I do," Naruto says.

"Are there shells upon the beach?"

"Many," he answers.

Naruto wants to suddenly leave the porch, and the watchfulness of his mother who has not moved over the threshold of the doorway nor spoken a word.

"What kind?"

"What kind of what?" Naruto asked distractedly.

"Shells," Martha says with some impatience.

"Well there are oysters and muscles and of course clams."

"Do you have a basket?"

"One can be found for you," he says.

Sasuke Uchiha walks away from them. He leans against the railing of the porch and studies the view.

"Where?" Martha asks

"There are several in the kitchen," he says.

"What are you working on?"

Naruto at first does not understand the question. Martha points to the sketchbook under his arm.

"A picture," He says. "It's not very good."

"Let me see it."

Although he doesn't want to, Naruto can find no reason to refuse Martha this request.

"No, it is not," Martha says in a forthright manner when she has looked at the drawing.

"Martha," Sasuke Uchiha says. "We should not detain Mr. Uzumaki any longer. Walk with me please."

Naruto watches as Sasuke Uchiha and his daughter descend the wide front steps of the porch and make their way across the lawn, Martha not reaching his shoulders. Naruto turns and looks at his mother who is regarding him thoughtfully. Naruto moves towards her and makes as if to brush past her, and asks (he can hear the false tone in his voice) if he should take the younger children out for a walk along the seawall. Naruto answers himself before his mother can say anything. "Let me just change my boots," he says slipping past her. If she said something to him, he does not hear it.

* * *

Naruto's room is soothing to the eye; he is not unlike his mother that within his four walls, he often seeks refuge. It has been prepared in a pale azure that echoes the sky. The room is only large enough for him, a small bedside table, dresser, and a writing desk and a chair. Naruto has pushed the writing desk against the window so that he might enjoy the view of the ocean. He finds that the dim light in his room will often give him tranquility once he shuts the door and he realizes he is alone. 

But on this day, there is no peace to be had in that room or in any other. He walks to the window and away again. He lies on the bed and then is immediately up and pacing. He walks over to the glass over his dresser and peers at his face, turning his face from side to side to observe it, trying to imagine how it might be seen in the first few seconds of a greeting. He soon notices the slight blush on his face, and he is certain that his mother must have seen it too. He then wonders about his mother, who is probably waiting for him to descend with the boots to take the children for a walk on the beach, as he has promised. And at that moment, as if in answer, there is a knock.

Composing himself as best he can, Naruto moves to the door and opens it. His mother stands across the threshold, her arms folded, her mouth open in a question that does not entirely emerge. It is fortunate that Naruto looks as ill as he professes to be. He lies to his mother and tells her he has an uneasy stomach, possibly from something he has eaten. He does not feel feverish, he adds, but he has been resting for a moment.

"I see," his mother says though Naruto notes the doubt lines in the cast of his mother's mouth. Naruto has lied before, white lies to protect his mother from discovering some small truth that might worry her needlessly, but Naruto is not aware of his ever having lied to protect or excuse himself. He can tell that his mother is discomfited by Naruto's agitated state as he is.

"You will not come down to dinner," his mother says, and Naruto hears in her voice that it is not a question, but a statement.

After she leaves, Naruto lays on his bed. He stares at nothing instead tries to calm himself by focusing on the sound of waves breaking against the sand. After a while, this effort begins to pay of as he is able to regain his regular breath. So much so that he gets up and searches the room for an occupation. On his bedside table he sees the book his father gave him to read the day before. He picks it up and runs his finger through the slightly raised letters of the title. He takes the book with him, to the room's only chair and begins to read.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto reads Sasuke Uchiha's entire book, not to educate himself, or to understand its contents, but to search for clues as to another's mind in the specific combination of words, as if the structure of the sentences and the words therein were formulas that once deciphered might reveal small secrets. But he is, as he reads, despite his true intentions, absorbed in the matter of the book. In _Life in Lowell Mills_, Sasuke Uchiha presents to the reader seven stories, or rather, Naruto thinks portraits that are extraordinarily detailed and drawn with objectivity, of people associated with the mills at Lowell. He sees that the reader is given a depiction of the daily struggles of these workers. He wonders about his father's motivation on exposing him to this material, although this is not the first time he has given him difficult or questionable subject matter that other teachers might suppress. He has always encouraged Naruto, in theirs dialogues, not to turn away from the painful or the ugly, at least not in print. After reading the book he feels as though he has known Sasuke Uchiha at length when, of course, he has not. 

After reading the book he is able to convince himself that he has somehow managed to trade an unacceptable set of feelings for an acceptable set, namely, to have spun respect from confusion, admiration from agitation, and that this alchemy permits him to contemplate descending for the evening meal in an almost normal state.

Naruto make the decision to go to supper and confront the reality of his unkempt appearance in the mirror over the dresser. Naruto decides that he will not bother Iruka with the small task of helping him find something to wear. He has an unpleasant half hour deciding what to wear, he has no idea what to wear, is this a formal dinner? should he try and tame his wild blonde hair? He decided on a simple white shirt, his black trousers and nothing else, but just as he was about to leave his room he looked at himself in the mirror and realized he looked like nothing more than a tall lanky child, not a young man, so he turned back and frantically searched for something else. He then finds his striped vest throws it over his white shirt, this time as he heads out the door he wisely avoids looking in the mirror.

* * *

He can hear muffled voices in the direction of the porch and so takes a detour to the dining room, unwilling yet to enter into the conversation. Since it is the first supper of the season, the table is set more elaborately than usual, with cloisonné china, his mother's crystal goblets, and masses of miniature cream roses strewn seemingly haphazardly, upon the damask of the tablecloth. Beyond the door to the butler's pantry, she can hear raised voices and the sound of metal clanging upon metal. And than he hears another sound, the sibilant rustling of skirts in the doorway. 

"You must be Naruto."

Naruto notices first, the woman's wide green eyes, green and transparent as sea glass. Sakura Uchiha advances, and Naruto is surprised to discover that the woman is not tall, and that she has an almost imperceptible limp.

"What a lovely room," Sakura says, removing her hat and letting free her long pink hair.

"You must be Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto responds, finding his tongue.

"I can never get used to the beauty of Myrtle Beach, no matter how many times I come here," she says attempting to pin her hair back in a knot at the back of her head. Naruto is struck by her smile, which is not a smile of self-satisfaction, but seems rather to be one of genuine contentment.

"I hope the children have not been pestering you," Sakura says. "Have you met them? I know Martha will have been charmed by you and will want to question you about all manner of things, and you must send her away whenever you want."

"Oh not at all," Naruto says, thinking that Martha was not in the slightest charmed by him. "I have hardly seen them, except to meet them, as I have been in my room all afternoon."

"Really? On such a fine day? Whatever for?"

Instantly Naruto regrets having confessed confinement in his room, and he sees as well that he cannot tell this woman that he has spent the entire afternoon reading her husband's essays. Although Naruto cannot articulate precisely why at that moment, the idea feels ill-mannered and intrusive, as if he had been studying an album of private photographs.

"I have been resting," he says

"Oh, I hope you are not unwell."

"No, I am very well," Naruto answers in confusion looking at his feet.

"Sakura," the woman says, slowly, pronouncing her name in three syllables. "Please call me Sakura. Otherwise you will make me fell too old. Do you suppose I might have time to slip up to my room and change into another dress, one that has not been dragged along the sand and the sea moss?"

It is not really a question, and Mrs. Uchiha leaves the room with the same sibilant swishing of her skirts with which she entered.

* * *

That night they are seven at dinner, with the addition of Jiraiya, who owns hotels and boarding houses in town, as well as Neji Hyuga, a poet from Quincy who is having a holiday at the Highland Hotel. Mr. Jiraiya is a husky man with pure white hair; he has on a striped jacket and cream trousers. Cote, whose poetry he has sampled and set aside, his saccharine (over sentimental) and sorrowful images where not to her liking, is a handsome man with dark long hair, astonishingly white teeth, he was most intrigued by his lavender eyes. 

He forms quick judgments about the guests. He sees that Neji Hyuga, in his gestures and conversation, is too eager to please her father, who has not yet decided whether or not publish his poetry. He finds that this eagerness is more pathetic than charming. He prefers Jiraiya's gruff demeanor, in his odd striped suit, with his sharp-tongue replies to his father's queries, for these in turn produce joviality in his father.

Sasuke Uchiha is seated at the far end of the table, and from time to time Naruto can hear his voice. He is inattentive until such time as the lamb medallions and the rice croquettes are served. That night he observed that his father seems to be more than usually animated, he thinks this must somehow be attributable to the double beauty of Mrs. Uchiha and his mother. Naruto discovers, as he looks around the table that all the other men are well positioned in regard to the double mirrors and thus are recipients of an infinite multiplication of the charms inherent in a certain tilt of a head. While in the course of his drifting thoughts, he glances over at the opposite end of the table, he sees that Sasuke Uchiha is not gazing not at the charms of his wife or of Kushina Uzumaki, either in the flesh or in the double mirrors, but at him.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun. So this was it I wrote this really late hope you liked it. I just went to the rally for Obama and I came back fired up so __**OBAMA 2008 CHANGE WE CAN BELIEVE IN IT**__. Well back to the topic at hand, please review ask me questions if you are confused, but just don't go crazy and flame me I get enough of that from my professors. I will more than likely update tomorrow since I have absolutely no life. Also before I get murdered by Sakura fans I would just like it noted I don't hate her its just that this is the way it worked out, this was the only way I could include her in my story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, let's see what happened in the last chapter, oh right Sasuke seemed to be suffering from a staring problem, Naruto met Sakura Uchiha Sasuke's wife. This chapter will more than likely be painfully slow when it comes to there relationship as well. I don't own Naruto. Also I would like apologize for forgetting to mention Naruto's trousers in the first chapter, and if you see me mention she/her that's my bad. I appreciate the corrections you made I do not mind if people point out my mistakes, in fact I would appreciate it if you did point out any mistakes._

* * *

**Never Mine **

**Chapter 3**

There is no mistaking this gaze. It is not a look that turns itself into a polite moment of recognition or a nod of encouragement to speak. It's not the result of absentminded concentration of thought. It is an entirely penetrating gaze with no barriers or boundaries. Naruto has never encountered such scrutiny in his young life.

He bends his head to avoid his gaze, but perceives nothing, not the fork in his hand, or the lamb medallions on his plate. When he raises his head once more he notices that the others gaze has not been unbroken, it is then that he is unable to contain his bewilderment. Perhaps because of his confusion which is apparent he finally looks away. It is this moment that his father unaware of his sons bewilderment says to the assembled group, "I have given Naruto Sasuke's new book."

The silence that follows his statement is more dreadful than any childish comment he might have made in its place. The silence is long so that his father feels compelled to say "Is that not so Naruto? Or perhaps you have not yet had time to glance at Uchiha's essays."

He raises his head with a bravado he manages to fake and says to Sasuke Uchiha rather than to his father, "I have read nearly all of the essays, Mr. Uchiha, and I like them very much." After this he breathes shallowly that he cannot get air into his lungs. In the mean time another silence unfolds, one that annoys his father.

"Surely, Naruto you can be more specific," he finally says.

He takes a deep breath and lays does his fork.

"The form of your essays is deceptively simple, Mr. Uchiha," he says. "You appear to have written seven stories without judgment or commentary, yet the portraits, in the accretion of detail, are more persuasive the any rhetoric could possible be."

"Persuasive of what?" asks Jiraiya, who has not read the essays.

"Persuasive of the need to improve the living conditions of mill workers," he answers. He prays that Uchiha does not say he is to kind in his comments, for he knows that would be to dismiss him entirely.

"Your portraits are raw and have passages that to me are both illuminating, but at the same time almost difficult to read," he continues before he can speak, "not in their language but in the images they create, particularly as it regards to accidents and medical matters.

"This is quite true, Naruto," his father says, beginning to regain his pride for his son.

"I think it would be the rare reader indeed who would come away from those portraits unmoved," he adds.

"Your perceptions seem to belie your age," Jiraiya says, appraising him with keen eyes. Naurto finds he does not mind the frankness in his gaze.

"Not at all," is father says. "My son is exceptionally well schooled."

"And what school might that be?" Neji Hyuga asks politely. Naruto finds that the mans smile make him nervous. He also dislikes the fact that the rooms attention is now on him and not Sasuke Uchiha's work.

"My father's school," he responds.

"Yes, I decided at a young age to take his studies upon myself, he used to be enrolled in a school in Boston but their methods were childish, and the students there were keeping my son behind in my opinion," his father says.

The night continues much the same, they share small talk of what today's school system lacks, but Naruto cant help but be slightly disappointed that Sasuke didn't look at him again, the entire night.

* * *

After the dinner, they all decide to move onto the porch, his mother tired decides that it would be best for her. Sakura Uchiha decides to play some piano, and the men huddle together, and Naruto afraid of not understanding the conversation of men who are twice his age, so decides to sit in a rocking chair, and contemplate the ocean. To him it seems wonderful to watch the sun hide itself behind the ocean. He is so lost in his thoughts that he does not notice that Sakura Uchiha has stopped playing until he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Naruto attempts to sit up straight but he is restrained by the hand on his shoulder.

"Your playing is beautiful," Naruto says.

Sakura Uchiha waves her hand as if to dismiss such an unearned compliment.

"Your facial features and masculine beauty, it seems you have inherited from your father," Sakura says as she watches his face intently. "Yes the same blue eyes that rival the ocean itself, the bright blonde hair that seems to be a part of the sun, but it is also clear that you have inherited your mothers good kind heart, you are lovely all together." She says looking away.

He was glad that she had turned away so that she would not notice his face becoming a dark shade of red. He lowers his face and says: "You flatter me too much Mrs. Uchiha."

"Sakura," she says

"Sakura," he repeats after her.

"And I do not flatter you enough, as you shall see. Can I ask you a favor?"

Naruto nods.

"I wonder if you could take Martha, boating while we are here. I know she would adore it."

I would be happy too," Naruto says.

They then hear a masculine voice rise above the other. They both instinctively, Sakura Uchiha and Naruto, glance towards the men.

"Hyuga seems such an ass," Sakura whispers. And Naruto laughs, at least as much in relief as in recognigtion of his own thoughts.

"Do not be up late," the woman says, putting a hand on Naruto's wrist for support as she stands, and Naruto is once again reminded of her limp. Sakura's fingers are shockingly cold.

"How warm you are," she says looking down.

Her face hovers only inches from Naruto's, so close that he can smell Sakura's breath, which is sweet with mint from the lamb. For a moment, Naruto thinks that Sakura will kiss him.

* * *

During this time the Sakura had this hushed conversation, Naruto could not help but notice how Sasuke Uchiha's eyes kept wondering to where they were, no doubt curious as to what his wife was saying but when he looked closer he noticed that his eyes were once again not on his wife but on him, and he seem to have somewhat of a scowl on his face. Naruto was not surprised he must think, Naruto was taking to many liberties with his wife.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke's eyes were off of him Naruto slid of the porch and silently made his way through lawn quietly. Not wanting to attract the attention of the other men. He makes his way to the seawall and finds a dry rock in which to sit on. He wants to feel the water on his feet so decides to remove his shoes. He sits there for a long time not thinking of anything he is just simply watching the tides rise and begin to hit the higher rocks. He has toughts of returning home, when a waves rises drenching his trousers and taking with it his shoes. He tries to reach down and get them but he is once again hit with a wave and gets his whole self wet. He finally realizes he will not be able to retrive his shoes so he makes his way back to the house.

He begins to cross the lawn quietly hoping that no one will hear him open the screen door, when in the porch he notices a lone figure. His heart plummets his father vexed has been waiting for him and will be furious to have been kept up so long. But when he takes a few steps forward, he can tell by the posture and size of the person that it is not his father. Anxiety is replaced by relief, but that relief quickly gives away to apprehension.

He stops mid-stride and pauses for a moment. He has been seen and now cannot turn around without seeming either rude or scared, neither of which he wishes to appear to be. With forced ease, he continues on his walk. Sasuke Uchiha stands and walks over to the steps…

* * *

_Hey I am so, so sorry this is so short but my laptop is not working, so I am using my roommates laptop so I had to cut this chapter short. Also since she is leaving I more than likely will not be able to update until next Monday or Tuesday. I would just like it cleared up no Sakura is not hitting on Naruto lets not forget that she as a daughter his age so she is comfortable talking to him like this. Please review and what not._

* * *


End file.
